Year of the Spark: February 24th
by Sparky Army
Summary: John is looking through Elizabeth’s things and remembering times they’d spent together. The Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!  
_

Note from the author (Chicky): John is looking through Elizabeth's things and remembering times they'd spent together. Spoilers for season 4. This takes place after he finds out that she isn't coming back.

* * *

**All Of My Memories Keep You Near **

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

Once the doors closed behind him, the Colonel's true feelings were shown. He sank up against the door and something wet slid slowly down his face. John caught the drop in between his fingers and brought it down to eye level. As he realized what that cool drop was, he suddenly felt more trickle down his face. He put a hand up to his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears, but he couldn't. It had been a long time since he'd cried.

The thought of never seeing her face light up the gate room or ever having another private moment on the balcony with her was too much to him to bare. He sank down to the ground on his knees and finally cried out in pain. His sobs wracked through his body, and he covered his face with his hands. Why couldn't he have been the one to sacrifice himself for the good of the expedition? Wasn't that what he did best? Instead, he had let her be the one to risk her life to stay behind. He'd left her behind.

He'd put his life on the line countless times to save them all…to save her. Everything he had done for the good of the expedition didn't seem to matter anymore. All he wanted was her. John wanted her back safe in his arms. He wanted to hold her and comfort her like he used to. He missed those times were they used to stand on the balcony for hours enjoying each others company. In those times, no words were needed.

He slowly looked up and around the room. Her room held so many special memories for him. He stood up and touched the soft fabric on the bed as memories took hold of him. John couldn't count how many times he'd gone to her room, and they'd sat for hours talking, laughing, and playing cards. He loved those private moments where he could just be himself around her.

John's eyes traveled to the bed stand and a small smile played on his lips counteracting the tears that were still slowly running down his face. She had lined up all of his various birthday gifts and Christmas gifts along her small nightstand. He left her bed and moved over and fingered the necklace he's given her last Christmas. The small silver Pegasus horse hanging in the middle had been specially made for her by an Athosian craft smith. He smiled remembering her face light up when she opened the brown box it had been inside. That same smile hadn't left her face for many days after.

His fingers brushed the book that was lying next to the necklace. For her last birthday he'd given her a leather bound novel. "The History of the Ancestors by the Common People." He knew how much she loved to read, and it was a collection of common knowledge of the Ancients. A famous historian had collected the data from many advanced civilizations. The book included how each civilization had viewed the Ancients and the knowledge and superstitions they had about them. Since Carson had demanded that she take the day off for her birthday to get some much needed rest and relaxation, they had spent the day reading through the book. There were blank note pages in the back, and the two of them had decided to write what they knew about the Ancients as a way of adding to what was already written.

He sighed and fought off the tears that threatened to follow as he looked at everything else he'd given to her. What would happen to everything he and Elizabeth had held close to their hearts? He was in her room to box up everything to send back to Earth. He decided that it would be himself who personally delivered the items to her mother. Elizabeth had told him a lot about her mother, and he was comforted by the fact that she'd cherish these items just knowing they had belonged to her daughter.

John picked up the box he had dropped on the floor when he'd come into the room. Where would he start? Before he could decide, he spied the red photo album Rodney had given her as a gift one year for Christmas. He casually sat down on her bed and flipped slowly through the book. As he did so, his mood seemed to brighten. Elizabeth had been quite the photographer on Atlantis. There were beautiful pictures of the city inside along with pictures of the view of the ocean from the balcony. As the pictures passed, he noticed them start to change. Now there were pictures of the different expedition members inside. He laughed out loud seeing a picture of Rodney with a sour look on his face. He remembered day clearly. He and Ronon had shoved a lemon in his face, and the startled scientist had practically fallen out of his chair. When he'd gotten up, Elizabeth had snapped the picture capturing a priceless moment. He turned the page and saw a picture of Teyla and Ronon. The two of them smiled for the picture after it took them forever to understand that the device Elizabeth held would capture that moment in photo form. The picture on the other side of the page caught his attention. Someone had taken it of himself and Elizabeth at the last party. His breath caught in his throat. He and Elizabeth had looked so happy. He continued to study the picture. He would miss her more than he realized. Only time would tell, but he knew that he'd always have memories to remember her by.

There was no way his superiors would let this album leave Atlantis, so he decided to keep it as a reminder of who Elizabeth was the special moments she shared with the expedition. He stood up slowly, moved to the side of the room, and started packing up her belongings one by one.


End file.
